First Date
by Olivia Tara Parker Roth Logan
Summary: 3rd BBRAE Beast Boy and Raven go out on their date, and things happen...


**_This is Redone and better_**

**_Chapter 2: First Date_**

Beast Boy and Raven were together and the others had a little trouble adjusting but they managed. It was weird.

"so you are really together?" Robin asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah." Beast Boy said smiling.

"It's just hard to believe that you and Raven two very opposite people are together." Robin said, pointing out the obvious.

"So I like her and she likes me." Beast Boy said, a little more mean than he intended.

"I know it just I never expected you two to get together." Robin said putting his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Well we are." Beast Boy said.

* * *

"So Raven you and Beast Boy are a couple now?" Starfire asked her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Yeah it just happened thanks to you and Cy." Raven said, looking at her best friend with a look that said, 'Thank you but don't meddle in my life again or else,'

"Yes we just gave you a push." Starfire said innocently

"Well thank you." Raven said smiling slightly.

"So what are you two gonna do now?" Starfire asked.

"I don't really know." Raven said truthfully.

"Don't couples go out on a date." Starfire asked.

"Yeah." Raven said.

"Are you and Beast Boy going on a date?" Starfire asked.

"You see Star it doesn't work that way some one has to ask." Raven said.

"Oh I see." Starfire said.

* * *

Later that night Beast Boy and Raven were on the roof top talking.

"Beast Boy we are officially a couple right?" Raven said.

"Yeah why?" Beast Boy said curious to what Raven wanted.

"Don't couples usually go on dates?" Raven asked.

"Yeah." Beast Boy said then he realized what Raven wanted, "So will you go on a date with me?" he asked, once he caught on.

"What took you so long?" Raven asked.

"Ok Tomorrow night at seven." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah sound like a plan." Raven said.

* * *

The next day Raven told Starfire about her date and Starfire was helping her get ready.

"How's this?" Raven asked Starfire she was trying on clothes and Starfire was helping. She had a black t-shirt and a mini skirt and boots like her regular boots only there were black.

"I like it." Starfire said.

"Ok this is what I'll wear." Raven said, _'If star likes it Beast Boy will for sure,' _

7:00

Beast Boy and Raven were at a cafe Raven had some tea and she talked Beast Boy into trying some and he actually liked it.

"This is pretty good." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah." Raven said.

"Ok so I tried your tea now you gotta try some tofu." Beast Boy said.

"No way" Raven said.

"Come on I tried Your tea." Beast Boy reasoned.

"I respect you don't eat meat and you can respect that I don't eat fake meat." Raven said.

"Ok come with me I have something I want to show you." Beast Boy said as he led Raven out of the Cafe. Beast Boy led Raven to the docks. They sat there listening the soft, rhythmic crashing of the waves as they rammed into the wood. To the far side of them, the waves tumbled onto the sad of the Jump City beach. It was around nine O' clock, and nobody was there...well, except Raven and Beast Boy, of course The full moon lay above the ocean, casting a silvery streak down the water. There was silence between the two, before Beast Boy finally decided to speak.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Beast Boy whispered. Raven nodded and rested her elbows on her lap and her palms under her chin.

"Raven I like you a lot." Beast Boy said.

"I like you too." Raven said. Raven faced Beast Boy. his face shone in the moonlight.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nothing." Raven said.

"then why are you looking at me like that?" Beast Boy asked.

'_Is it me or has he always been this cute_.' Raven thought.

"Sorry" she said and she looked away blushing a bit.

'_Is she blushing?_' Beast Boy thought.

"So now what?" He asked. Raven scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder. Beast Boy was surprised at first but he rested his head on hers. They both felt comfortable.

"Raven," Beast Boy said.

"yeah." Raven said. Beast Boy moved and pulled Raven into a long, deep kiss. Raven was surprised and caught off guard but she kissed back. "Wow," Raven said once Beast boy broke the kiss.

"Yeah I have that effect on people," Beast Boy said playfully. Raven laughed, her hands flew to her mouth she looked around nothing blew up. she smiled. True loves kiss was the only way to break the curse.

"Hey nothing exploded," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah ture love's kiss was the only way to break the curse." Raven said. Beast Boy who had been looking athe the water, snapped his head back to look at Raven.

"Tr-true Love?" he said. Raven smiled, and nodded. she got an i dea using her powers she brought some water up and made if fall on Beast Boy.

"Hey," Beast Boy said. he grabbed Raven and stood up, he pulled her to the edge of the dock.

"No, no, no way," Raven said struggling in Beast Boy's Grasp.

"It's only fair," Beast Boy said as he stepped off the dock. the two landed in the water. Beast Boy let go of Raven and let her surface. he came up next to her.

"That was not fun-" Beast Boy leaned in and cut her off.

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven entered the tower and hour later, still soaking wet.

"What happened to you two?" Cyborg asked looking them up and down. Beast boy started laughing and Raven went to her room to change. Beast Doy walked over to the others and told tthem how they ended up in the water.


End file.
